


The hues to your heart

by notyouraveragewhore



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Death, No Smut, Sad Ending, Traitor Dream, dreamwastaken - Freeform, george dies, georgenotfound - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyouraveragewhore/pseuds/notyouraveragewhore
Summary: The hues where now red. Impulsive, determined, and enraged.
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39
Collections: you've read this fucker :]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing lol :) hope you enjoy!

Dream sat in his office. His feet on his mahogany desk. With an apple in hand. Furious. He couldn’t stop thinking about Tommy, how he thought he could just walk around doing whatever he wanted. It pissed him off not having control of his own server. Or maybe it was not having control in general? Whatever it was it made him angry and he couldn’t stand it. Dream leaned forward laying the apple at the front of his desk.

It was always Tommy, started wars, causing chaos, and burning things. Dream still couldn’t believe the audacity on that kid to burn George’s home. His teeth gritted. 

In his dark office he stared out the window. The orange hues of fall peaked through the glass shedding an inch of light. He sat in his chair thinking... plotting.   
Dream slowly rose from his chair. He circled his desk reaching the front and sitting on top of it. He rolled up his sleeve and adjusted his loose collar. He picked up the blood red apple next to him his gaze never leaving the window. Dream brought the apple up to his face examining it, and in a flash he curled his silver plated knuckle ring sinking the claw into the apple. 

“It’s called the dream smp for a reason.”

The hues where now red. Impulsive, determined, and enraged.


	2. Viper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He ran. He ran at the speed of yellow. He didn’t care if he was making noise all he knew was he was getting where he wanted to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy uh Twitter @SCR1BBLEES!
> 
> I am going to bed but will be writing more tmrw :)

Dream got up early. He barely got any sleep but wasn’t tired. He stood in front of his bed looking at his items. Four pieces of bread, canteens full of water, and a silver dagger with hints of blue. Shoving the items into his satchel he ran the plan in his mind once more. Before putting the satchel on he turned and grabbed his coat from off his chair. His combat boots heavy as ever.

He threw the coat over his black vest, he clipped two harnesses with potions attached to them on his belt. Finally Dream grabbed his satchel. Making his way to the door he turned off the warm lamp on his desk. With a deep sigh he stepped out the room closing the door behind him.

Empty was the room, though it shouldn’t have been it was.

Dream made his way downstairs. He finally stepped out the front door and entered the outside world. It was cold and blue. His steps echoed in the darkness. Dream stopped. 

A distant noice created by a prowler. He didn’t have the energy to fight off, besides he was saving it for a bigger target. Dream slowly and unwaveringly moved away. He ran. He ran at the speed of yellow. He didn’t care if he was making noise all he knew was he was getting where he wanted to go. 

Dream slowly calmed down catching his breath he looked up. There it was. His destination.


	3. Cottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prey and predator. Lion and zebra. Gazelle and cheetah. Hawk and snake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter than before :) final chapter tomorrow:)

Dream didn’t want to surprise him, he wanted him to know he was here. Dream walked, he was in no rush. In fact he walked so calmly you couldn’t tell what he was going to do. The eeriness of the night roared and the white sound of water rushed. Dream reached the door still not seen. With two fingers he pushed it open. Stepping in with clenched fists staring straight ahead. 

“Hello? Who’s there?”  
Dreams head turned to face the familiar voice, “Hello George.” A sinister smile spread across his face. The kind that screamed red. The kind that sent shivers down a spine. George stood from his desk in the far corner. He took a step forward and threw his pen on the table behind him. “Are you ok Dream?” He asked. Dream was now fully turned to him the smile gone.

“I’m fine, I just wanted you speak to you about something come over here.” He said signaling with his hand for George to come. Or rather commanded. George walked over and was greeted with a cold hand on his shoulder. Dream turned them so that they were looking the window. “Dream what’s wrong?” George was now concerned. Dream looked tired, yet he had a dark aura to him.

“George I think it’s about time I take my server back. Do you still want to be king?” Dream turned his head to face George. “Dream p-please let go.” He hadn’t even noticed his nails digging into George’s shoulder. He quickly retracted his hand which earned a sigh from George as he adjusted his arm. “I’m sorry, I’m just a bit tired that’s all!” Dream flashed a reassuring smile. “Yeah I can tell, but yeah I’d like to still be king.”

Dream walked over to George’s desk and placed down his satchel. George confused followed him with his eyes. He changed his position for face him on the other side. The air felt thick. Tension. Dream dug through his satchel pulling out the silver dagger.

“George? Do you know what this is?” He said holding it to his eye level. “Uh a dagger. Why?” He responded.

“It’s not just any dagger, it’s a silver dagger with traces of blue. Blue can signify dedication. I am dedicated to having power no matter what. No matter who gets in my way. George let me ask you again, do you still want to be king?” He insisted. Dream’s head shot up, his hand holding the dagger fell and his stance strengthened. 

“You’re scaring me.” George felt hot. His ears felt warm and he was practically sweating. Yet a part of him felt as if Dream would never hurt him. Or would he? “Answer the question George and answer it now.” Dictated Dream. They stood feet apart. Staring into each other’s eyes.

Prey and predator. Lion and zebra. Gazelle and cheetah. Hawk and snake.

“You made me king.” He took a step forward. “You don’t get to take it back. No matter what you do I am king, you gave up your power a long time ago. I still want to be king.”

Dream came closer and closer and closer. They are so close they were breathing the same air. He hugged him. 

Prey and predator. 

“I am your puppeteer.” Whispered dream.

Prey and predator.

George felt it, he felt the stab in his heart. Although it was in his lower abdomen the bleeding and pain was in his heart. The hues where now black. Black the color for murder.


	4. V for Vendetta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King but at what cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter lols

Their eyes never broke contact. Neither of them spoke. Dream slowly retracted the blade earning a wince from George. “Dream, please get h-help someone stabbed...” Uttered out George.  
“Shh shh it’s okay” Dream was no longer confident. It suddenly hit him what he had done. He stabbed his best friend.   
——————————————  
“DREAM STOP!” George yelled. Dream was running away with his book. The high grass in the field didn’t help. George tried his best to catch up hopping over bunny holes and flowers. It was a beautiful afternoon the sun was starting to set. The sky close to pink. The two had decided to go on picnic. George was sitting on the picnic blanket, reading “V for vendetta” when dream rolled over and snatched the book. So the chase commenced. 

“OHHH GEORGE CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!!” Teased Dream. He stopped running and turned to George waving his arms in the air. George sped up trying his best to catch the other while he was too busy teasing him. For some reason Dream had decided to stop running and stood pretending to read the book. 

George finally caught up to dream and tackled him. The two boys where now on the ground. One panting and one wheezing. He finally caught his breath and sat up knees in hand. “Stop laughing and give me my book back you jerk.” George turned to the younger boy who was laying in his back. He tried reaching for his book but Dream had it in his hand furthest from him extending it to keep the book away. George ended up face to face with Dream still extending his arm to grab the book.

Stomach to stomach. Face to face. Breathing the same air. Pink was the only way to describe the tension. Now blushing George grabbed the book and quickly went back to his old position. “Knowledge, like air, is vital to life. Like air, no one should be denied to it. -V” said Dream still lying down. He actually read the book.

————————————-  
George’s arms went limp. Dream could tell for he was no longer hugging him. Dream knew he had to do this to gain power again. In his room last night the plan seemed easier said than done. But now that he had done it. He felt empty. 

“George i love you, but you will always be just a friend." Dream said fighting back tears. He slowly began to stand up laying a limp George on his back. He walked over to George’s desk and with a shaky bloodied hand he grabbed his crown. Placing it on his head he stepped over George’s body. He was still alive. The dark hues of the room now echoing in his mind as he began to walk out. "D-dream? you're green. Y-you're finally green.'

Now standing in the door way, blood on his shirt. The morning sun shined on his face. King but at what cost.


End file.
